


A Simple Thing

by impulsiveIam



Category: American Gods (TV), Wynonna Earp tv
Genre: Bilquis is complex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsiveIam/pseuds/impulsiveIam
Summary: I don't own any of these characters.  This thing just popped into my head and I guess it's my fix it.





	A Simple Thing

She stood in the shadow of the trees watching the horrific scene before her. A man lay on the ground unmoving, the earth beneath him scorched and ringed by snow. A distraught woman hovered over him, beating on his chest, her voice cracking with painful cries, pain pooling around her like blood.

Her pain was the summoning, the power of its agony surging through her body. Suffering, grief, love, anger, loyalty, sacrifice, regret. It was simple enough for her spirit to follow the churning threads of charged emotion and even as she gathered her physical form at the fringe of the clearing, one in particular fed the rising tide of her power. 

Vengeance; the kind born of great passion and unfulfilled, stillborn love, its burning rage fed her further, illuminating the dark orbs of her eyes.

It had been so long since she had been awakened by worship in its purest form. Desperate, needy, broken prayers, whispered frantically to whichever deity would respond. She would. The dormant power in her was needed, war had come, bloodshed too.

The demon with gloved hands gloated over the sad sight of his handiwork. His sinister presence offended her. Once it had been a man and she had known many like him. Men who had sold themselves to the dark, for power, profit and control only to find themselves bound in service to another even darker and twisted than they.

“Minion be gone,” she hissed at it.

Its soul-less eyes focused on her momentarily before it stepped back and away into nothing. A demon is not a match for a goddess, even a recovering one.

For too long she had abandoned her followers but now, now she Bilquis, would step into the light and reclaim her throne, starting with this one simple thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters. This thing just popped into my head and I guess it's my fix it.


End file.
